


Pull the Curtains

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His breath came out stilted and harsh against her face as his fingers stroked softly against her skin.  “You’re certain, Tina?”She nodded, her lips finding his once more before she spoke.  “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”AKA my take on another first time Newtina fic. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> Title from ['Lay Down', by Son Little](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zilN0KCkhRA).

His touch was tentative; soft.  

Newt’s fingers slid gently beneath the hem of her slip, pausing just there on her thigh as his lips pulled at hers.  Tina reached for his hand, nudging it further up her leg until it disappeared beneath the silky material.  She skimmed her hands up his chest, shifting slightly in her position to allow him better access if he wanted it.  

His breath came out stilted and harsh against her face as his fingers stroked softly against her skin.  “You’re certain, Tina?”  

She nodded, her lips finding his once more before she spoke.  “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”  

His eyes searched hers, green and darkening steadily the more she fiddled with his suspenders, slipping her thumbs beneath them.    

His great coat and his jacket had already been carefully folded over the back of her vanity chair in the slightly awkward moments before he’d joined her on the bed.  

The dress she’d worn to Queenie and Jacob’s wedding was already folded neatly in the drawer.  She’d debated greatly on whether or not she should remove it before Newt knocked on the door to her bedroom, deciding to slip out of it at the last second, using her wand to send it to the drawer before performing a contraceptive charm on herself, just in case things progressed.  

She still hadn’t been sure even when he’d entered, his eyes to in her state of undress, barely hidden beneath her dressing gown.  

But when his gaze kept darting down to where her hands clutched the fabric to her front, she felt a little more sure of herself.  And when she’d let the gown slide from her shoulders to pool on the floor around her feet, he’d stopped in mid-sentence, merely mumbling her name reverently as his eyes drank her in, making her feel very beautiful indeed.  

Nerves still made her hands shake as she pushed the suspenders down over his shoulders.  As she boldly tugged his shirt from his waistband.  As she smoothed her hands up his torso to play with the buttons before slipping them one by one from their buttonholes. 

His lips pressed against her forehead as her hands moved slowly down his front.  She fumbled with the final button, her breath coming faster and faster until his hands covered hers, slipping it from the hole before reaching for his cuffs.   

Cuff links found their way to her dresser, and she let her fingers explore the newly exposed skin where his shirt hung open.  She traced along a silvery scar she found just over his navel, a stark contrast to the smooth, freckled skin that surrounded it.  

She looked up to catch his gaze, raising her eyebrows in a silent question.   _ How? _

“Quidditch…” he explained with a smirk and a shrug.  

“Didn’t know you played…”  

“I was a chaser,” he explained. 

“Were you any good?”  

He shrugged.  “Got this falling off my broom, so you tell me.”  

She had to laugh, the sound bubbling up out of her before she could stop it.  She covered her mouth, apologizing immediately.  

He smiled crookedly, shaking his head as he reached for her hand.  “I  _ love _ it when you laugh…” He kissed the knuckles before releasing it to fall back down to his chest.  “I love it when you’re happy, Tina…”  

She beamed up at him.  “I’m very happy.”  She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, feeling the heat radiating from his skin as she brushed a kiss against his neck.  He swallowed and reached around her to stroke her back. The other hand found its way up into her hair.  

“Me too,” he concluded, his fingers twirling around strands of her hair as she peppered kisses up the column of his throat.  

She felt him shiver when her lips touched his jaw. 

His fingers caught against the silk of her slip, calloused fingertips snagging.  He tugged on one of the thin straps, pulling it down over her shoulder, his lips sealing against her skin there.  Popping softly when they released.  

“You’re beautiful…” he murmured, kissing her again.  One hand stroked through her hair, as the other moved down from her shoulder, fingertips gliding down her arm and circling around her ribs, directly beneath her breast.  “So very beautiful…Tina…” He said her name like it was precious…something to be treasured. 

She let her eyelids close, concentrating only on the featherlight touch of his fingers as he slowly stroked the underside of her breast.  Her nipple pulled tight at the sensation.  He finally grazed it, a light brush against the sensitive peak, drawing a low gasp from her lips.  “Thank you…” she mumbled, unsure of what she should say in a situation such as this one.  She knew what she wanted to say.  But she wasn’t sure how Newt would respond.  She didn’t want to scare him off.  

He chuckled lightly, leaning to kiss her neck, his thumb steadily circling her nipple now, the drag of his thumb over the fabric made her ache. Her hands dropped down to his sides, playing coyly with the waist of his trousers.    

He dropped his head, pressing kisses here and there on his way down her throat, over her collarbone, down to the lacy top edge of her slip.  She brought her hands up to the back of his head, encouraging him to go farther.  She craved every inch he moved over her body.  

Newt kissed there too, his nose brushing against her skin as he dropped his head further, his lips worrying against the stiffened peak he’d been rolling beneath his thumb.  His breath came in hot bursts before he took her in his mouth.  She felt his tongue nudge at her through the fabric, a low moan escaping her lips as he sucked lightly.  She tangled her fingers in his hair as his other hand dropped further down her back, coaxing her back against the pillows.  

He teased her nipple with his tongue and his lips, pulling sounds out of her that frankly, Tina had never imagined being in a position to make before she’d met Newt.  It wasn’t the first time he’d touched her here, not even the first time he’d used his mouth like this, used his tongue to flick her stiff between his lips. It was the first time they’d been in this particular state of undress, however.  

Her heart raced at the implications as he released her breast, only to switch over to the other side, giving it the same treatment.  His hips slotted perfectly between her spread legs.  She could feel him…stiff and jutting towards her thigh.  

She rocked towards him, noting the stuttering breaths that huffed over her.  

“Newt…” she whispered, tugging on his hair.  His eyes caught hers, tongue running over his lips as his gaze raked up and down her form.  She pulled him forward, capturing his lips as she slid her hands down his bare back, down to his trousers.  He shifted over to one side, reaching down to help her with the buttons, rising slightly as she pushed them down over his hips.  

She giggled a little at the awkward little struggle it was to get them off and on the floor.  He looked up and into her eyes, smirking a little.  “Think that’s funny, do you?”  Tina nodded and squealed as he hooked his arms around her knees, pulling her further down the bed.  With her hair fanned out against the pillow, he gazed down at her, fingers stroking the side of her face.  

She could feel  _ him _ again.  Prodding against her hip.  She was curious and a little nervous to really  _ see _ .  To see what she’d stroked through layers of fabric, to see the part of him that would know her most intimately.  

Gathering her courage, she reached down, her fingers grazing his belly and hip before encircling him.  

His eyes closed as she tested it, experimenting as her hand glided up and down the smooth shaft.  He was thicker than she’d been expecting.  She looked down between them, not surprised to see that like the rest of him, it was freckled.  Darker at the head, slick when she rubbed her thumb against it.  

Tina found she liked the way he looked.  He looked very much…very much like he should.  Or so she thought.  She didn’t have much of anything for a comparison.

He huffed out a low moan that sent arousal to pool in her belly, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the present.  

Newt stilled her hand, lowering his lips to hers before he moved down her jaw once more.  Following the line of her throat and ghosting over her collarbone, he shifted down on the bed.  He moved past her breasts, peppering kisses down her belly before settling down between her thighs.  

Her legs shook as he centered himself between them, rucking her slip all the way up to her ribs.  

The only thing that stood between them were her underclothes.  Cream colored satin with matching ribbon.  Ribbon that Newt was tugging gently.  “Is this still alright, Tina?”  

“Yes…” she answered, a little louder than she thought she’d be.  It wasn’t the first time he’d touched her here either. But like before, it was the first time they’d been this…exposed to one another.  

Arousal pooled  _ there _ as he brushed his lips against her.  His breath was hot against her sensitive flesh and she didn’t think she could find her breath.  She gazed up into the ceiling, lost in the feel of his lips against her.  

“Tina…” Newt whispered, his hand grasping firmly against her hip, grounding her.  “Breathe…”  

“Please touch me…” she whispered.  

He paused for only a moment before he tugged down on her bloomers.  She felt them slide down over her hips and away as he tossed them to the floor.     He pushed her thighs further apart and bent over her.  

His tongue brushed lightly against her and she dissolved into sensation.   

She felt her muscles pulling tight, quivering as he pleasured her.  Alternating long swipes with short flicks and swirls.  She was lost to the rhythm.  She pushed her knees further apart and reached down to grasp at his hair.    

Tina felt a gentle prodding when one of his fingers breached her opening.  She gasped his name into the room as a second finger followed.  Curving and pressing into that spot.  The one that made her toes curl into the mattress, made her hips thrust up to feel  _ more _ .  She needed more.  

“Newt…” she murmured, her legs shaking as she grappled for control.   

Her release rolled over her steadily and she whimpered at the crest. Her walls clenched tightly around his fingers as his tongue moved steadily over her, wringing every last sensation he possibly could.

Tina gasped, his name on her lips like a whispered prayer.  Newt gave her one final lick before he slowly slid his fingers out of her, sucking them into his mouth as she lay beneath him.

She felt her thighs begin to shudder again as he moved over her, leaning down to softly kiss her lips.  He tasted like her and that made her want him all the more.  She wrapped both of her legs loosely around his waist, kissing him desperately as he reached between them to take himself in hand.  

“Are you certain, Tina?” he asked again, his eyes holding her gaze, as dark as her own, she’d assume.  “I don’t have to yet if you’re not–”  

“I’m sure.  I want to.  I want you…” she whispered, squeezing him closer with her legs.  

“I’ll go slow…” he murmured.  A promise, as he leaned down to kiss her once more.  He pushed forward, a blunt pressure between her legs as he entered her.  A brief flash of pain that was gone nearly as soon as it had started, and then a fullness like no other she’d ever experienced.  

“Newt…” she murmured, letting her fingertips drag up and down the length of his spine. Her eyes falling closed as she felt herself stretch and relax around him, welcoming the intrusion. 

“Is that–?”

“That’s perfect…” she replied.  

“Oh good…that’s good…” His lips peppered kisses down her jaw and throat as he proceeded to assure her repeatedly of exactly how good it was.  

True to his word, Newt went slow. His hips pulling back and then pressing forward in a fluid motion. His head dipped down as he moved, his brow furrowed in concentration.  

She skimmed her fingertips over his back, over the scars and the ridges of taut, lean muscle.  “You’re beautiful…” she whispered, causing his rhythm to falter as he choked out a laugh.  

His eyes met hers.  “Nowhere near as beautiful as you.”  

She licked her lips and ran her hand through his hair.  “Look at me…please?” 

He bit his bottom lip, gazing down at her as he moved.  Sliding in and out as she tightened her legs around his waist.  He sank down into her as if he’d very much like to crawl inside her.  She responded by pressing her hips up to meet him, rocking forward and back and delighting in the way he grunted when she moved.  

“Tina, I’m…” 

“It’s okay…you can,” she smiled, rocking up to meet him again.  There were the stirrings of something there, deep inside her, but she could tell by his voice that he wasn’t long by.  His back was tense, thighs taut as he tried in vain to stop what was coming.  

“Tina…” He groaned, his eyes closing as his rhythm stuttered, hips snapping forward as he found his end.  

He slowed to a stop, his head resting languidly against her shoulder as the rest of him sort of flopped down. He huffed out a sound that could have been laughter before he pushed up again over her, hair mussed and cheeks red.  “I love you.”  

She smiled, a happy sigh escaping as she let her legs fall down to the side.  “I love you too.” 

“I’m not…crushing you, am I?”  

“Not at all.”  

“So if I were to…stay?”  

Tina wrapped her arms around him.  “Stay.”  


End file.
